D-Class Job: Restoring the Melody
“Well it’s nice to be back in Magnolia, Jack” said the Girl with long curled purple hair. Talking to the boy next to her. “Yeah Aria, I kinda feel old, even though it has been a year since,” replied the blue haired boy next to her. Aria Night and Jack Direwave, were on their first team job to Magnolia town to help a girl get her violin from a group of bandits. “Well the poster for the job said that the girl Melody Sanctum, lives in that house” said Aria. Jack walked up to the door and knocked on it. A young woman with brown hair and green eyes opened it, she said “Hi are u the two Mage from the Koma Inu, I am Melody Sanctum.” “Yes we are the mages from the guild” said Jack in a shy voice. “Smooth Jack, smooth” yawned Aria. Melody then invited them in and told them how her violin was taken from her, when the bandits hiding in the wreckage of an old fort came into to ransack the town. Aria and Jack then got up and ran as fast as they could to the old fort and then …. -CRACK- Next thing Aria or Jack knew they were hanging by their feet. “Well this sucks, how did they even get us” said Jack plainly. “I think they used a knock out gas” complained Aria. Next thing she did was use her Night Slayer Magic to cut the chains “'Night Dragon, Crescent Claw'”. Jack then jumped from the right wall than broke the wall, with his Dragon Slayer Magic, “'Sea Dragon, Hammer head Attack'.” “I think I can smell the bandits up the stairs in the armoury” whispered Jack. “Let’s go.” Then Aria and Jack, smashed through door and saw the bandits many of them were holdings swords or spear, it looked like they were arguing over who the violin would belong too, it seemed they broke when they were arguing. “WHAT YOU BROKE THE VIOLOIN” screamed Aria. Obviously upset that they might not get there reward money. “YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT” she yelled furiously. She sent a couple of her Night Dragon Boomerang Tail. Jack looked worried that Aria might take this a bit far. He was then attacked by two bandits that sent a double wave of fire at him, he dodged it did a back flip then used his Sea Dragon Water Whirl to send them both flying. After about thirty minutes of whooping their butts. Aria told them never to come back to Magnolia again without promising never to steal anything again. They promised only if she didn’t hurt them. She and Jack then went straight back to Magnolia to give Melody what was left of her Violin. “WHAT, I thought u were supposed to bring it back in one piece not three. “Hey wait, I can fit it” said Jack “there all perfect.” “Thanks so much, since u got rid of those bandits and fixed my violin here is your reward” THE END Category:Storyline Category:JackWerewolf-13